The Kiss
by Turquoise Girl
Summary: This one shot is based on a plot from a comic bookdisclaimer inside. Tired of seeing Ginny flaunt Harry in her face, Hermione rants out loud and Malfoy happens to be around to hear it. He proposes a bet: get Harry to kiss her in front of Ginny.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter. The entirety of HP belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also, the basic plot of this story is attributed to a Betty and Veronica comic strip, an issue no. 60, I believe. The characters were used at my discretion in accordance to the comic and wizarding worlds.**

**Plot: Tired of seeing Ginny flaunt Harry in front of her, Hermione rants to the open air. Unfortunately, or the opposite, however you see it, Malfoy happens to be around and overhears her. He proposes a bet: get Harry to kiss her in front of Ginny and he'll pay her twenty galleons. The deadline: the end of the day. Will she succeed or fail? **

**Rating:M – because there's more than a few curse words in here that warrant an M rating instead of a T (actually, I want to cover all my bases in case someone is offended accidentally). Other than that, there's nothing really explicit.**

**A/N: If you'd read my disclaimer, you'd know the plot isn't of my own making. The characters we know and love (and love to hate) are alittle out of character, but it is a pretty funny situation. **

**Oh, and a friendly warning: this is also a one-shot, so don't expect any sequels. Hope y'all enjoy it! **

**The Kiss**

"Oh, Harry," Ginny Weasley purred, "you're so strong." She aimed a vicious grin at Hermione Granger behind Harry Potter's back.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stifled a long-suffering sigh. It was too bad their other best friend and Ginny's older brother, Ron Weasley, was not there. He had received a last minute detention, which he was to work off instead of going to Hogsmeade. He could keep his sister in line when it came right down to it.

Ever since her failed and short-lived relationship with Harry, Ginny had been playing a two-faced bitch with her and the boys. It wasn't very long after their break up that Harry got together with Ginny. It made her wonder if Ginny had had a hand in the downfall in of their relationship. As it was, she threw her and Harry's relationship in Hermione's face constantly when they were alone. When they were in public with others, Ginny tempered her barbed comments to that of innocence. No one could discern the acid in her comments other than Hermione.

They were in Zonko's. Ginny somehow managed to topple a few boxes over, but Harry managed to catch them all in time without the contents within spilling out. The scene she was making was making Hermione's stomach turn.

A hint of her nausea must have shown on her face for Harry peered at her curiously. "Hermione, are you all right?"

She forced a brief smile. "I feel a little off-color. I think it might be the crowd, Harry." She gave the students in the shop a once over and added, "I'll wait for you outside."

He tipped his head to the side and shrugged Ginny's hand off his shoulder. "I'll come with. You don't look too good."

Indeed she didn't feel that good. Ginny gave her a glare of pure venom, which made her face turn white. She stammered, "Uh, that's okay, Harry. I'll be fine for a few."

Hermione turned and walked away feeling vaguely sick to her stomach. What Ginny was doing was horrible. She was acting like Harry was some sort of trophy between them. Perhaps in a way he was. Hermione had confided in Ginny all sorts of things about Harry and Ron. The way she had talked about them, especially Harry, made it seem that she had a special connection with them. Perhaps Ginny merely wanted a connection like that as well.

She found a bench and sat down in sight of the shop. Her stomach churned in anger. Why did Ginny have to be such a bitch? Harry wasn't a trophy and her treating him like one in front of her was an insult. She and Harry had ended their relationship on good terms and managed to keep their friendship intact. There had to be a way to wipe that smug look off Ginny's face, but how?

Ginny's high, and fake, laugh floated on the air. Hermione looked up and saw Harry heading towards her, Ginny in tow. When they reached her, Harry crouched down and studied her. "You all right now?"

She forced a smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm quite all right. The fresh air did me good."

He smiled and pulled her up to her feet. Harry put an arm around her and Ginny. "So, what next? The Shrieking Shack?"

Ginny glanced challengingly at her. She lifted a cinnamon-colored brow. Hermione smirked and she gazed up at Harry. "That sounds exciting, Harry."

The grin he gave her was on a different level than the one he gave Ginny. It held a secret that only she and Ron knew. That place held a special meaning for them. It took the whole of last year for Harry to get over Sirius's death. Now, the Shrieking Shack was a sort of personal shrine to his memory.

Ginny put on a pout, "But, Harry, you said we'd go into Honeydukes."

"We'll go after the Shrieking Shack," Harry said. "I promise."

"But it's so boring there," she muttered. Harry heard it and frowned slightly at her. Ginny didn't notice as she was glancing around.

Hermione shrugged when he looked at her and smiled slightly to soften Ginny's insult. They set off at a good pace and a short time later, they were gazing at the Shrieking Shack. She and Harry gazed silently at the rundown shack. It was peaceful there. Hermione nearly forgot that Ginny was with them.

"Can we go now?" she whined. Hermione and Harry both looked at her. "Harry, you promised we'd spend the day together. I'd like to go through the day with Hermione and you, but you said we'd be alone for a bit without her."

Hermoine sucked in a breath at such an obvious statement. Harry bristled and Ginny saw this. She backpedaled fast. "I mean, we'll meet up with her later on and go back to the castle together, but I…just want to spend a little time with you, just the two of us."

Harry sighed. He looked at Hermione with a sorry expression. "I did say we'd spend some time together, Hermione."

Again, she forced a smile. "It's okay. I understand completely, Harry."

Harry gently pushed Ginny towards Hogsmeade and once she was far enough away, he turned to her. "Hermione, are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of strained lately."

"Harry," Ginny called.

He waved at her, then he looked back at Hermione. "I'm sorry we couldn't spend the day together like we used to, but I see so little of Ginny as it is at school, what with our classes and studying."

"Harry—"

Ginny interrupted. "Harry, come on. You can talk to her later, or did you forget we have a date today?"

Her tone was teasing, but Hermione could hear the steel underneath. She said to Harry, "You better go. I'll be fine for a while."

"Hermione…" he started to say, but sighed. "Fine. Maybe later you'll tell me what's wrong."

Hermione turned to the Shrieking Shack so she wouldn't have to see Ginny's victorious smile or Harry walking away from her. She had to do something. This situation with Ginny was becoming dangerous.

"God," she burst, "what does he see in her? Can't he see that he's being paraded around like a trophy on display?" Hermione groaned out loud and grasped the fence surrounding the Shrieking Shack. "She is so smug about him! Someone really needs to teach her a fucking lesson!"

A smooth drawl cut in. "Are you planning on becoming the teacher, Mudblood?"

She gasped and whirled around. Her wide eyes met a pale, challenging gaze. Of all the people she would meet alone, it had to be Draco Malfoy! Life just wasn't fair to her at all. The shock of his sudden appearance had slowed her mind, but she regained her wits and rapidly digested what he had said. She took a moment to consider his words.

"Why not? It would blow a hole in her oversized ego," she retorted, turning back to the Shrieking Shack and deliberately ignoring his calling her a Mudblood.

"And how do you expect to accomplish this taking her down a peg or two?" he asked, drawing even with her.

Hermione glanced at him. "I don't know." He chuckled. "You're laughing at me. You don't think I can do it, do you?"

He shrugged. "Well, Mudblood, you have no idea how to bust her ego and let's just say actions speak louder than words."

She grit her teeth at the name he used. "Do not call me that, Malfoy."

"It's what you are, Mudblood," he smirked. "Don't be ashamed of it."

Hermione scoffed. "You're an asshole."

"Such language," he chastised. "But what else can you expect from a lowly Mudblood like yourself."

"If I wanted to be insulted, I could have stayed and put up with Ginny," she said. Hermoine started to walk away. She didn't need this on top of everything else.

"Hey," he drawled, "don't tell me you've given up on your plan already?"

She stopped and looked at him. "What's it to you if I did?"

"Let's just say, I've a bone to pick with her as well." Anger crossed his face for a second and was gone. "I've an idea that may have success, if played right, of course."

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's none of your business." He surveyed her with cool eyes. "So, you want in? It only works if there's a girl in it." Then he added, "But you'll do."

Hermione steadfastly ignored his last comment and studied him intensely. A few minutes passed and she finally said, "What's your plan, Malfoy?"

"A kiss," he said simply. "You getting Potter to kiss you _willingly_ in front of the Weaselette to be more precise."

"Is that all?" she asked in a bored drawl quite similar to his. Hermione was proud of herself, especially when Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise at her tone. He smirked, but said nothing. Hermione waited for him to continue, but when it became apparent that he wasn't, she sighed. "What else, Ferret?"

Malfoy lost his easy smirk. "Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

It was her turn to smirk. "Why not? You call me what you like and I'll call you what _I_ like. It's only fair."

"I don't have to take this," Malfoy said, with a lift of an eyebrow.

She nodded her head. "Yes, you're right. You don't, and I don't." Again, she walked away.

"I never thought you one to run, _Granger._" He stressed her name as if to prove something. Then he went on as if they had never argued. "I do have something else in mind, as you've probably guessed."

"There's always something else with you," she grumbled, certain that he'd heard, but Malfoy didn't give any indication that he did.

"You have to agree to do this," he said. His tone brooked no questions.

Hermione studied him. Did she really want to do this? It sounded simple enough, yes, but this was Malfoy suggesting. If it were anyone else, she'd agree in a heartbeat, but it wasn't. Her rational side kept saying no, that because it _was_ Malfoy that this could only end in disaster. Another side of her, one she didn't even know she had, whispered that because Malfoy also had something against Ginny that it _couldn't_ fail.

She was torn, indecisive. She wanted to do this so much, to make Ginny pay, but the danger of mixing with Malfoy was the only deterrent. He was a Slytherin, meaning he couldn't be trusted and chances are, if she agreed, he'd throw in some twist beneficial to him. Could she take that chance?

"Well?" he prompted.

She looked him in the eye. "All right, I'll do it." A victorious smirk emerged on his cold, aristocratic face. "But," she added, "I'll have your word that you won't throw any curveballs my way."

A sort of confusion infused his expression, "What's a curve ball?"

She resisted the urge to raise her eyes skyward. She didn't think Malfoy would appreciate that. "A curveball—no space between—is a proverbial twist to…some…thing…"

Malfoy's pale eyes took on a mischievous gleam. "Too late."

Her heart jumped. "You can't—"

"I'll do what I please." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, let's make this interesting between us."

Disgust went through her. "Hey, I'm not going to do _anything_ with you."

It was his turn to look disgusted. "Who said anything of that sort? What I meant was rules to our little endeavor."

"Oh." Boy, did she feel foolish! She looked at him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind, Malfoy?"

Smirking, he said, "I was thinking of turning this challenge into a bet. If you get him to kiss you, then I'll pay you twenty galleons and…stop calling you Mudblood."

"And what happens if I don't?"

"None of that happens. You pay me twenty galleons and be my slave for," he tapped his chin, "a week."

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned. "I _knew_ it." She leveled a glare at him. "Fine. Whatever."

He chuckled. "Oh, and you have until the end of the day."

"Are you kidding me?" she shouted. Her voice echoed across the hills. She couldn't do it in a week! The hell was he talking about, at the end of the day?

"No," he said in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. "And if you refuse to do it, you lose."

"And you win either way," Hermione sighed. What a mess she'd gotten herself in! She shook her head. She had agreed, and she didn't go back on agreements, for better or worse. She squared her shoulders and smirked at him. "All right, it's your money. Go raid your piggy bank because I'm about to make history."

Malfoy crossed his arms and smirked right back. "So did Voldemort at Godric's Hollow."

Asshole, she thought bitingly.

All the way to Hogsmeade, she had to put up with his stare, which had the heat of a laser, in the middle of her back. He was doing it just to annoy her. She was sure of it. Hermione would not give him the satisfaction of letting him know it bothered her. She would not glance over her shoulder for anything.

The streets of Hogsmeade were bustling with Hogwarts students. She smiled at a few people who called out her name, but looked around for Harry and Ginny. She didn't think they would be in Zonko's for they had just gone in there. Perhaps they'd be in Dervish and Banges. They were both into Quidditch.

Hermione casually walked into the busy shop. Glancing around she thought she spotted Ginny's bright hair towards the back, by the small broom displays. She made her way through the crowd and grinned when she saw that she was right. Harry and Ginny were looking at the brooms, probably discussing the pros and cons of each.

She stopped just out of sight behind a row of shelves. Taking a deep breath, she raised her gaze and met Malfoy's challenging eyes. He lifted a brow, waiting for her to get on with it.

Hermione hardened her resolve and peeked around the corner. They were leaving the broom displays and clearly ready to depart the shop.

The direct approach, she thought. Hermione steeled herself and just as they drew near, she jumped out from behind the shelves, throwing her arms around Harry's neck.

"Harry, darling, _kiss_ me! My lips are _burning_ for yours!" she cried, puckering her lips.

The confusion she saw in his brilliant green eyes was nothing to Ginny's acid tone. "If your lips are _burning_, Hermione," she said, deftly extracting Harry from her arms, "then I suggest you visit the fire brigade. Come on, Harry."

Hermione felt like growling. She heard Harry ask Ginny while he looked back at her, "What's gotten into her?" and Ginny's reply, "She's crazy. I always knew she was."

"Is that all you got, Granger?" Malfoy mocked, his voice reaching her ears from his position on the other side of the shelves. "You might as well give up now."

"Shove it, Malfoy!" She moved away to where she could see through the windows. They were going into Honeydukes. That shop was always crowded. She felt her resolve waver, but she stoked up that Gryffindor courage and followed.

She spotted them again towards the back, perusing the selections Honeydukes had to offer.

Stopping to think, Hermione decided to go with a subtler approach. Perhaps this time he'd kiss her, and thus, getting Malfoy to pay up.

Hermione looked around and saw Sweet SugarLips, a delectable treat that couples shared. It was an unspoken rule that _only_ couples bought them. She grabbed a pack and headed straight for them.

Upon reaching them, she turned to Harry with her sweetest smile. Raising the package, she asked, "Harry, will you help me finish this if I get it?"

Harry turned with a smile on his lips when he'd heard his name, but he choked when he saw what it was she was holding up and who it was holding them. His normally pale face reddened in embarrassment. Her name came out a strangled whisper. "Her-mi-on-e!"

Ginny gasped and swiped the SugarLips from her hand. "No, he will not, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, Ginny, stop being a party pooper!" Hermione said, crossing her arms. Ginny glared at her as she tugged Harry away yet again. He shot her bewildered look over his shoulder.

Seamus Finnegan stopped beside her. "I'll help you finish a pack, Hermione."

She scoffed. "Beat it, Finnegan."

He shrugged and moved off. "Suit yourself."

Someone else stopped a foot away, but wasn't facing her. She didn't need to look to know it was Malfoy.

"Ready to accept defeat yet?" he asked over his shoulder.

She tipped her chin up. "The day's not over yet, Malfoy."

"It might as well be at the rate you're going," he retorted.

Hermione glared at him, but left Honeydukes, well aware that he followed her at a discreet distance.

Harry and Ginny weren't in the street. Hermione sighed. Looked like she'd have to guess where they were. Praying she was right, she set out for ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Madam Puddifoot's. Entering the cozy little tea place, she did a quick scan.

When it became apparent that she'd have to go in further to investigate the dark corners, she nearly groaned aloud. Hermione steeled herself and went in. She moved around the shop, avoiding the stares of the couples in there, she finally emerged on the street.

Malfoy was leaning against a lamp post across the street, arms crossed. He tilted his head and she shook hers. They weren't in there. Hermione started off for the Three Broomsticks. If they weren't in that place, she didn't have a clue where they could be.

She pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks and walked in. When she saw

Ginny sitting at a booth, she smiled. Hermione picked Harry out of the crowd quickly. He was getting drinks.

The door opened behind her and she looked back into Malfoy's eyes. She smirked at him and went forward to intercept Harry as he was heading back to Ginny, drinks in hand.

Time for the hard-to-get approach.

Hermione stopped in his path, close enough for Ginny to hear. He hesitated when he saw her. She put a hand on her hip and said in her most feminine voice, feeling very silly as she did so, "No, Harry, I won't kiss you, not even if you get on your knees and _beg_ me to kiss you."

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked.

She chuckled and moved to hug and kiss him, eyes closed. "Oh, fine, Harry, I can't stand to hear you beg. I give in!"

Too bad it didn't turn out as she planned. Harry ducked under her arms and she lost her balance, realizing too late what had happened. Hermione fell on the floor. She sighed as she wondered where it had gone wrong.

And to make it worse, she saw Malfoy make his way towards her. He had a genuine smile on his pale face as he regarded her. "I said to kiss Potter, not the _ground_ he walks on!" He cocked his head to the side. "Although, the ground is where you really belong."

Hermione pushed from the ground angrily and stormed past him. He caught up with her by the door. She bite off, "Fuck it. I give up! That bitch Ginny can go on being smug for all I care!"

"Ha!" he laughed. "Easiest twenty galleons I ever made."

Outside the Three Broomsticks, a few feet apart but all but walking side by side, Hermione said, "I'll have to give you an I.O.U. I only have ten Knuts on me."

"I'll take that as a down payment, thank you." He cleared his throat. "Now Mudblood, the first thing you can do as my slave is—"

"Hey, Hermione!"

She looked back to see who called her name and thankfully interrupted Malfoy. She smiled. "Hi, Dean."

He halted before her. He threw a glare Malfoy's way, but turned his attention on her, ignoring the Slytherin. "I need you to give something to Harry for me. I have to get back to Hogwarts and you'll see him sooner than I will."

She took the fabric covered package from his hands. "What is it?"

Dean smiled. "His wand. Seamus and I snitched it from his robes weeks ago. He's been going mad without it, remember?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Hermione unwrapped it and saw the familiar wand. Then she frowned. "Wait, but won't Harry accuse me of stealing it?"

"If it comes to that, tell him to talk to me," he said with a wink. He aimed another look at Malfoy, but left without commenting.

"Granger," she looked at him. She nearly jumped back from the bright gleam in his eyes. He was staring at the wand in her hands. "Say, why don't you just give me the wand? I'll take it as payment instead of your money and slave deal." He smirked at her. "You know, to give Potter what he deserves and all."

Hermione glared at him. "Get lost, Malfoy."

It was lame, she knew it, but it was the best she could come up with. Turning, she went back into the Three Broomsticks, Malfoy hot on her heels. He kept calling her name under his breath, and although she heard him clearly, Hermione ignored him. When Harry's face came into her line of sight, Malfoy had dropped away. She looked back to see him slump in a seat, sullenly watching her.

"Harry!" He turned towards her, but not before giving Ginny a sheepish look. She raised up his wand. "Harry, here's your wand. Dean asked me to—"

He jumped up. "MY WAND!"

She stepped back instinctively. "Y-yes, Dean—"

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders, emerald eyes shining. "HERMIONE! MY WAND! MY WAND THAT I'VE BEEN MISSING FOR TWO WEEKS!" He gently shook her. "HERMIONE! **I LOVE YOU!**"

With no regard to Ginny, who was sitting in the booth, shocked, he pulled her close and full on kissed her. Hermione breathlessly handed him his wand, which he took gratefully.

Ginny stormed to her feet and physically pushed Harry out of the Three Broomsticks, practically spitting venom, but Hermione didn't notice. She had turned and focused on Draco Malfoy's stunned face.

Grinning widely, she made her way to the table at which he sat. Hermione pulled out a chair and sat down, not caring they were in the middle of a busy Three Broomsticks or that she'd have to face Ginny later. Malfoy threw his head back and groaned.

"Well, Malfoy?" she said. "What do you think?"

"I'm a fucking idiot," he muttered, "that's what I think."

She waited, basking in her victory. She waited for him to pay up, not caring about the money itself, but about the satisfaction of _making_ him pay.

He rolled his head back down and glared at her. She didn't even blink at his icy gaze. Hermione just kept smiling.

He swore under his breath and reached into his robes. He tossed a bag of coin on the table and put his arms on the edge, still glaring at her.

Hermione took the bag. She smirked at him. "Cheer up, Malfoy. You did want to get her back. You still won."

Malfoy mumbled something unintelligible and put his head down on his arms.

She spilled the money out on the table and began to count. She mimicked what he said earlier. "Easiest twenty galleons I ever made. Thanks, Malfoy."

He groaned again, his reply muffled, "Please don't mention it."

**END**


End file.
